¿Que clase de sueño es ese?
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿¡Yo siendo hombre? Solo en tus peores sueños.
1. ¿Un café?

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

 _Era un primavera bastante particular, pese a que en las notician había anunciado que sería un día caluroso, era todo lo contrario, era un día con un clima agradable, ni frio ni calor, un día perfecto para ir a tomar algo con Kirika y Shirabe, o eso pensaba hasta que el "dúo dinámico" decidiera que el ultimo sábado de cada mes saldrían ellas dos solas._

 _Lo único que me quedaba hacer era estar sentada en el comedor de mi casa mientras tomaba el té con mi mamá._

 _-Mamá, ¿ahora que hago? –le pregunte a aquella mujer que permanecía en su silla de ruedas con una mirada neutra._

 _-Sal, conoce personas, has cosas que las chicas de tu edad hacen –hablo con cierto desinterés mientras se terminaba su taza de té negro._

 _-¿Y que se supone que hacen en Japón? Te recuerdo que hace poco que llegue aquí, antes di que aun recuerdo como hablar japonés –suspire y baje mi taza._

 _Originalmente yo nací en Inglaterra, pero cuando mamá nos adopto a Kirika, a Shirabe, y a mí, mamá me trajo a vivir junto con las dos pequeñas antes mencionadas en Japón, porque ni Kirika ni Shirabe sabían hablar ingles y mamá pensó que sería mejor que aprendiera japonés. Después de muchos años regrese a mi "tierra natal" en mi etapa de preparatoria, antes de entrar a la universidad decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso…uno que ha durado como dos años…_

 _-Haber "cariño" ¿Qué hacen las chicas de VEINTIÚN años en Inglaterra?- sentí su molestia al mencionar mi edad. Sé que le molesta el hecho que aun no esté en la universidad, pero simplemente no me gusta ninguna carrera universitaria._

 _-Creo que salen, conocen gente y esas cosas –que quede claro que yo no tenía miedo, es solo respeto por la mujer que me ha mantenido durante años._

 _-Entonces eso hazlo y fuera de aquí, que me molesta que estés todo el día diciendo "Kirika, Shirabe ¿Por qué me han abandonado?" –eso dolió, pero es verdad, cuando esas dos no están me aburro y termino quejándome todo el día en mi habitación o en la sala o simplemente me quejo con mamá._

 _-Intentare no tomar eso como una ofensa –me levante de mi asiento y tome mi bolsa- ¿quieres que haga la cena cuando vuelva?_

 _-Querida, terminaras haciendo la comida, ni siquiera llegaras tan tarde a la casa –sonrió con burla y yo solo fruncí el ceño._

 _-Gracias por la fe, querida mamá –puse los ojos en blanco y me encamine a la salida del comedor- nos vemos, te quiero._

 _-Lo mismo digo. ¡No olvides llevar tu chamarra!_

 _Al salir de mi casa me dispuse a buscar con que entretenerme. Pase por el parque para ver si veía a alguien, pero recordé que no conocía a nadie: después fue el centro comercial, donde había montonales de ofertas, pero…las consecuencias de gastar el dinero en "pequeños" viajes termino por arruinar mi pequeña escapada al centro comercial; pensé en ir a ver a una película, pero no había ninguna interesante; estuve tentada a llamar a Kirika y a Shirabe para regañarlas por no invitarme a salir, pero desistí de esa idea._

 _Camine y camine por la ciudad sin rumbo, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y por ende no sabía que lugares ir. Llegue al punto de pensar si debía regresar a la comodidad de mi cama o esperar al menos que fueran las dos de la tarde para regresar y ver la sonrisa de mamá diciéndome "te lo dije"._

 _Con un suspiro me recargue en la pared de un local, mire al cielo con la esperanza de que el bajara un milagro o algo que me sacara de mi maldito aburrimiento._

 _Fue cuando el sonido de unas campanas me hicieron girar a mi lado derecho, al girar vi a un chico bastante peculiar ¿su cabello era naranja o amarillo o una combinación de ambos? aun no puedo describirlo del todo, su cabello tenía un estilo_ _ **The Side-Crop Long-Top,**_ _un corte asimétrico más parecido a su variante_ _ **Tupé.**_ _Los ojos ambarinos de aquel joven combinaban con su piel levemente bronceada._

 _Me pareció extraño que ese chico no dejara de sonreír como si fuera un niño, ¿será idiota o solo le gusta sonreír?_

 _-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? –hablo con amabilidad._

 _-¿Por qué tendría que decirte mi nombre? –dije con algo de agresión en mi voz._

 _-Cierto, que maleducado soy –en vez de molestarse con mi tono de voz solo sonrió mas- me llamo Tachibana Hibiki, ¿y usted? –fue formal pero alegre._

 _-María –hable con cierta seriedad. No le revelaría mi nombre completo a un extraño._

 _-Es un placer conocerla, María-san –no sé si eran sus ojos o su actitud, pero de donde lo viera daba la impresión de ser un niño de alma- ¿gusta a tomar una taza de café?_

 _-¿Disculpa? Si está buscando que salga con usted entonces debo decirle que…_

 _-No es lo que cree –rio suavemente- es que la vimos llegar hace rato y nos parece injusto que en un día tan bonito no esté tomando una taza de café o algo parecido._

 _-¿Vimos? –lo mire confundida._

 _-Esa es otra historia, María-san, el punto es que si gusta puede pasar a tomar algo._

 _De donde lo viera, el chico solo hacía más que confundirme más._

 _Deje de verlo para posar mi mirada en el local donde estaba recargada…estaba recargada en una cafetería… ¿Qué tan distraída no estaría para no darme cuenta?_

 _Por dentro del local las pocas personas que habían estaban platicando, otros en parejas, otros con familia, y otros solteros. El lugar se veía acogedor, lindo y clásico, un ambiente para relajarse y pensar. En lo que veía el hermoso lugar, una cabellera azul llamo mi atencion, con la mirada seguí aquella figura masculina. En ese momento no le pude ver la cara, solo veía su bien formada espalda que resaltaba en esa camisa blanca, fue entonces cuando giro y quede maravillada por la vista. Un cuerpo formado con ejercicio y trabajo duro, ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado, simplemente perfecto; unos ojos azul índigo hechizantes; una mirada penetrante y encantadora, seriedad y calma en perfecta armonía; su cabello azulado, corto con flequillo levemente levantado y desordenado le daban esa aura de sensualidad._

 _Simplemente me quede mirándolo mientras él le entregaba un pastel a una joven levemente sonrojada de cabello morado._

 _No supe que me dijo aquel chico, simplemente me tomo de la mano y me llevo al interior del local donde me dejo sentada en la barra._

 _-¿Qué le sirvo? –escuche su voz como si de un susurro se tratara. Mi mirada seguía aquel chico de cabellera azul y de nombre desconocido._

 _Ni me moleste en contestarle alguna de sus preguntas, simplemente me quede mirando aquel joven como si estuviera hechizada. El peliazul limpiaba con tanta gracia una mesa donde una joven familia había tomado su café y con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, no parecía importarle que lo estuviera mirando ¿o seria que ya estaría acostumbrado a las miradas ajenas?_

 _Simplemente asentía a cualquier cosa que digiera… ¿Hibiki era su nombre? No lo recuerdo bien, pero tampoco me importaba en ese momento._

 _Fue hasta que me toco el hombro que vi al chico de ojos ambarinos, el estaba sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraña._

 _-María-san, tengo que disculparme, me tengo que retirar, pero mi compañero se encargara de atenderla –soy buena leyendo a las personas, por eso se que su sonrisa estaba siendo camuflajeada por fingida preocupación._

 _-Está bien, no hay problema –le dije con cierta amabilidad. Si bien es cierto, aquel chico no era de mi total confianza, pero al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por atenderme bien._

 _-Deje le traigo a mi compañero –se alejo de la barra, tomo al mismo joven que yo hace unos minutos estaba admirando y lo trajo casi a rastras hasta mi posición- María-san, el será su nuevo mesero –con una sonrisa le dio un leve golpe en las costillas al más alto- vamos, preséntate ¿o será que ya se te olvido como hablar?–le dijo con algo de burla._

 _-Mejor cállate, Tachibana –bufo levemente._

 _-Dejar de hacer berrinches y preséntate a la señorita._

 _Con un suspiro me miro con una suave sonrisa que interprete por una verdadera sonrisa- Kazanari Tsubasa, un placer en conocerla._

 _\- María Cadenzavna Eve, el placer es todo mío –hable casi por inercia, ni siquiera me fije que le había dicho mi nombre completo._

 _-¿Por qué a él si le das tu nombre completo y a mí? –El ojiambar hizo un puchero y después sonrió- eso me pasa por no hacer tanto ejercicio como Tsubasa-san, las chicas siempre actúan así cuando están con él._

 _-Tachibana, me haces ver como…_

 _-¿Un idiota? –Termino de decir el más bajo- ¿un pervertido sin remedio que solo busca mujeres?_

 _-Tachibana…-si las miradas mataran, el que yo supongo que es menor ya estaría muerto y enterrado trece metros bajo tierra._

 _-Upsi, ¿lo dije mal? –Rio con brevedad mientras se iba alejando del peliazul- será mejor que me vaya antes de que me despidan o algo así._

 _-¿Tengo que recordarte que aun tienes trabajo? –el arqueo la ceja en signo de regaño._

 _-Chris-chan me va a cubrir –con un simple movimiento señalo a una chica largo cabello albino, no le vi la cara, solo logre ver su espalda._

 _-Te aprovechas de ella, ¿lo sabes?_

 _-Me la debe –rio como un niño pequeño- me despido, si llego tarde, Miku se va a enojar. María-san, fue un placer conocerla, espero poder verla después –con una sonrisa inocente se fue del local._

 _-Pero que extraño es…-solo atine a verlo salir._

 _-¿Verdad que si? Pienso se cayó de la cuna cuando era bebe –la graciosa voz del nuevo mesero me hizo verlo- una disculpa por todo el espectáculo de hace rato, Tachibana puede ser muy extraño cuando se lo propone._

 _-Lo note, ningún joven me había arrastrado a un café sin antes fingir algo que no es –comente con el ceño levemente fruncido- el es algo…_

 _-¿Particular? –Asentí ante su contestación- es un chico raro, pero es bueno, a su manera –lo vi sonreír con cierta paternidad._

 _-¿Son muy unidos? –indague curiosa por su sonrisa._

 _Que quede claro que María Cadenzavna Eve no es una mujer chismosa, solo soy una mujer informativa._

 _-Algo así, íbamos a la misma escuela, solo que hace unos meses me gradué y en el trabajo es el único lugar donde nos podemos ver –dijo con una leve sonrisa._

 _-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Kirika y Shirabe, ahora que están en la escuela no las veo mucho… -hable con cierta tristeza._

 _-Es triste, pero es parte de crecer, María-san._

 _-María, puedes decirme María –lo corregí- sigo sin acostumbrarme a los honoríficos._

 _-Disculpe pero…_

 _Antes de que el terminara de hablar lo interrumpí- Por favor, Tsubasa, ¿puedes decirme María?_

 _¿Seria correcto llamarlo por su nombre? Suena extraño que en mis pensamientos le diga "Tsubasa-san" o "Kazanari-san". Su cara decía que estaba algo incomodo, pero de alguna manera lo veía aliviado._

 _-Está bien, María –la forma en la que dijo mi nombre me hizo estremecerme- no es de Japón ¿verdad? –indago mientras se acomodaba en una silla al lado mío._

 _-Soy de Inglaterra, naci y me crie en Londres, viví aquí una temporada hasta que regrese a Londres para terminar mis estudios, hace unos meses volví aquí para ver a mamá, a Kirika y a Shirabe._

 _-Eso explica tu apellido y el porqué no te gustan los honoríficos. ¿Ya has recorrido la ciudad?_

 _-No en verdad, hoy se supone que saldría con Kirika y Shirabe, pero se fueron sin mi –suspire y le sonreí de lado a Tsubasa- no conozco mas allá de mi cuadra._

 _-Entonces, ¿me permites enseñarte la ciudad? –me sugirió con una sonrisa cargada de galantería- para mi sería un honor enseñarte como ha cambiado la ciudad en estos tiempos._

 _-¿Disculpa? –Arque la ceja con duda- te lo advierto, si esta es un truco para salir contigo, entonces temo decirte que…_

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar, su sonora risa me hizo detenerme- tranquila, María. Solo me ofrezco para darte un tour por la ciudad, no es nada de lo que estas pensando._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando?_

 _-Solo es intuición, solo eso –esa sonrisa divertida no abandono su rostro ni un segundo- solo será una "excursión" nada fuera del otro mundo._

 _-¿Lo prometes? –ni siquiera sé porque lo estaba considerando en ese momento ¡el era un extraño! Bien podría ser un violador y yo como idiota voy y le hago caso._

 _-Lo prometo –se levanto del asiento- ahora, permíteme ofrecerte que tomar –tomo una carta de bebidas que se encontraba en la barra y me la entrego._

 _La vi por un momento, si le soy sincera, aun no he aprendido bien como leer Kanji, pero gracias a Dios había una pequeña inscripción en ingles que pude leer. Pero en verdad no entendía mucho a que se referían, el ingles aparte de ser americano estaba bastante revuelto y sin sentido alguno._

 _-No le entiendes ¿verdad?_

 _-No mucho, sería más fácil si mejoraran el ingles tan malo que tienen en esta carta-hable con sinceridad y el rio._

 _-Tienes razón, aun debemos mejorar eso –con una sonrisa retiro el menú de mi mano- ¿quieres que te lo lea?_

 _-Mejor sorpréndeme, si me vas a dar un tour, quiero empezar con las maravillosas bebidas que ofrece este país –le sugerí con una sonrisa parecida a la que él me había dado hace unos minutos._

 _-Espero no fallar en mi labor –se puso atrás de la barra y se dio la vuelta para poner a trabajar la máquina de café- ¿te parece si empezamos con el tour a las tres de la tarde?_

 _Antes de responder vi el reloj de mi muñeca ¿ya eran las dos de la tarde? Que rápido paso el tiempo- no tengo problemas en esperarte una hora más._

 _-Entonces intentare terminar antes mi trabajo –con gracia se dio la vuelta y coloco una humeante taza de café enfrente de mí- listo su café, señorita Cadenzavna._

 _-Tsubasa…-lo vi con una mirada recriminatoria._

 _-No dijiste nada acerca de usar eso –sonrió con algo de burla._

 _-Pero que gracioso es, señor Kazanari –me cruce de brazos con fingida molestia._

 _Estaba segura que me contestaría con algun comentario sarcástico hasta que alguien lo interrumpió- senpai, te necesitan en la mesa 8 –esa era la voz de la chica que había mencionado Tachibana Hibiki._

 _-Enseguida voy, Yukine –la vio a ella y después a mi- por más que me gustaría ver tu reacción tomando café, me tengo que retirar momentáneamente, hare lo imposible para terminar mi trabajo antes, ¿está bien?_

 _-Me parece bien, suerte –le sonreí con amabilidad y en lo que él se iba a la mesa donde lo necesitaban, yo tome un trago del café- sabe delicioso…-vi rápidamente a Tsubasa con una media sonrisa- …pero no tanto como lo que vislumbran mis ojos._

 _Y como el prometió, termino su trabajo rápidamente, tal parece que su tío había llegado y él lo supliría en el trabajo mientras Tsubasa atendía a su "cita". Agradezco saber controlar mis sonrojos, si no hubiera quedado como un tomate con esas palabras._

 _Antes de irnos del café él se cambio de ropa a una camiseta azul marino debajo de una ligera chamarra blanca y unos jeans oscuro._

 _No le quise decir nada, pero fuimos exactamente a los lugares donde yo había estado en la mañana, solo que fue diferente a mi experiencia en la mañana. Llegamos al centro comercial y por insistencia mía compre unos helados, uno para cada uno, no estábamos en una cita oficial por mas galantería que tuviera Tsubasa, no permitiría que el pagara cuando ni siquiera me dejo pagar el café. Estaba pensado ir al cine, pero como dije con anterioridad, no había ninguna película buena. Sentados en la plaza del centro comercial conversamos de nuestras vidas, supe mucho de él con una simple platica, como que le gusta cantar, maneja una motocicleta, estaba pensando en entrar a la universidad pero solo le faltaba juntar dinero y por eso trabajaba en el café, es hijo único, compitió en el club de atletismo en su preparatoria, y desde muy pequeño fue entrenado para manejar cualquier tipo de técnica con espada. A consecuencia de saber eso de él, yo le tuve que revelar datos de mi; como mi edad, cosa que se sorprendió y pensó que era más joven, ¡gracias cremas nocturnas!; mi historia con Kirika, Shirabe y mamá; mi deseo futuro de convertirme en modelo profesional, pero por miedo a lo que mamá digiera, "me quede" sin entrar a la universidad por ¿3 años?_

 _Fuimos a algunos museos, donde me di a la oportunidad de conocer más sobre la cultura japonesa a través de mi guía turístico Kazanari Tsubasa._

 _En el parque nos sentamos en una banca cerca del área de juegos donde vimos a unos niños jugar, una pequeña niña rubia se le acerco a Tsubasa para pedirle la pelota que había caído en sus pies, solo atine a sonreír al ver esa escena, verlo así me causo ternura y me recordó cuando Kirika y Shirabe eran niñas y aun dependían de mi._

 _-Que quede claro que no me molesta que me mires, pero me gustaría saber la razón de tus pensamientos –su voz me hizo tambalearme un poco- ¿tan profundos son tus pensamientos que al momento de hablarte saltaste? –se burlo._

 _-No es eso es solo que…-desvié la mirada con algo de pena._

 _-Es solo que tenias tu mente en otra parte, lo entiendo –hablo comprensivo mientras veía con una sonrisa como la niña se alejaba de nuestra posición- ¿extrañas a alguien?_

 _-¿Qué? –lo mire algo confundida._

 _Se giro para verme con una sincera sonrisa- tienes esa mirada desde hace media hora, una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza por alguien o algo._

 _-No es lo que parece es solo…-estaba punto de mentirle, de irme por la tangente, pero esa mirada tan penetrante me hizo decirle la verdad- extraño los días en los que Kirika y Shirabe eran niñas, dependían tanto de mí que me sentía su súper heroína, ahora solo me siento una persona más en su mundo –baje la mirada afligida, no era mentira, en verdad extrañaba a esas dos._

 _-María…-con un suave toque levanto mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directamente a esos ojos índigo- ellas siempre te necesitaran, ten lo por seguro._

 _-¿Y como sabes eso? Ellas salen solas…ya no me…_

 _-María, yo no las conozco, ni tampoco he tenido hermano, lo más cercano a uno ha sido Tachibana, pero si se identificar cuando un amor es puro. Lo que tienes con esas chicas es hermoso, no debes desconfiar de sus sentimientos, ni de los tuyos._

 _-Yo no desconfió de lo que siento por ellas, es solo que…_

 _-¿Te sientes desplazada? –Asentí ante sus palabras- se siente horrible ser desplazado. Pero ese no es tu caso, ¿has pensado que ahora no eres la superheroina de esas chicas?_

 _-Infinidad de veces…-ante mi mirada afligida el sonrió comprensivo._

 _-Es que ya no eres la heroína de ellas dos –le iba a afirmar, pero me calló con su dedo en mis labios- ahora eres su idola, la persona en la que mas confían, si salen solas es porque quieren experimentar lo mismo que su idola, pero ellas siempre te necesitaran más que nada en este mundo- suavemente movió su pulgar contra mi labio, una suave caricia para mi afligida alma._

 _-Tsubasa…-hable entre un suspiro y un anhelo._

 _-Es bueno ser necesario para alguien, lo malo es cuando se es dependiente de una persona–musito con una calmada y serena voz._

 _-¿Es malo vivir dependiendo de alguien? –sin prisa, coloque mi mano en su mejilla._

 _El solamente cerró los ojos brevemente ante mi toque y los abrió lentamente- a mi no me molestaría ser dependiente de ti…_

 _Nuestro labios se fueron acercando, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones chocaban, su fresco aroma inundaba mi nariz, estábamos a unos centímetros de juntar nuestro labios hasta que…_

 _-Aun es muy temprano para esto…-tediosamente se alejo de nuestra cercanía y me sonrió con culpabilidad- lo lamento María…yo, no sé que me paso._

 _Les puedo jurar que estaba a punto de gritarle o molestarme, pero al ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, mi enojo se fue. Sus mejillas levemente sonrojaban lo delataban, estaba apenado por lo que iba a hacer. No hay que ser un genio para saber que Kazanari Tsubasa es un hombre japonés tradicional, al igual que yo se estaba dejando llevar por el impulso, un impulso que hubiera terminado en un delicioso beso, ¿pero quién lo cuenta?_

 _-Entiendo, Tsubasa –volví a colocar mi mano en su mejilla y lo acerque para plantarle un beso en su mejilla- con eso debería bastar –al verlo no pude más que enternecerme al verlo tan sonrojado, me levante del banco donde estaba sentada y vi su cara llena de confusión y vergüenza- será mejor que me lleves a mi casa, es muy tarde y debo llegar a hacer la cena._

 _Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo yo ya me estaba alejando de su posición._

 _Solo escuche de su boca "M-María, aun son las seis de la tarde, ¡oye, espera!"_

 _Con una sonrisa en mis labios me encamine hasta mi casa con la compañía de Tsubasa, no hablamos mucho en realidad, fue más bien un silencio cómodo acompañado por la suave brisa de primavera. En ese momento le agradezco a mamá por obligarme a ponerme una chamarra antes de salir de la casa._

 _Se paso rápido el tiempo de nuestra caminata, ambos ya nos encontrábamos a unos pasos del barandal blanco de mi casa._

 _-Creo que es hora de irme –metió las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra y sonrió levemente._

 _-Antes de irte, ¿me contestarías una pregunta?_

 _-Sera un placer._

 _-Antes de que Tachibana Hibiki me invitara a entrar al café, el menciono algo como "te vimos pasar" ¿Quién se refería al hablar en plural? –le pregunte curiosa._

 _-¿Eh? Eh pues no se –paso su mano izquierda por detrás de su cuello- Tachibana es una persona extraña no deberías…_

 _-¿Eras tú, verdad? –Su mirada evasiva me lo confirmaba- Tsubasa, solo quiero la verdad- tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y lo hice mirarme._

 _Cuando me vio solo suspiro derrotado- si…era yo…_

 _-¿Puedo saber la razón?_

 _-Ahora no –en un gentil movimiento tomo mis manos entre las suyas- creo que tenemos espectadoras el día de hoy._

 _Al igual que él, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventada del segundo piso de mi casa. Entonces fue cuando sonreí al ver solo la parte superior de una cabellera rubia y otra pelinegra, Kirika y Shirabe nos estaban vigilando._

 _-Tus espías personales son muy lindas –su voz me hizo verlo, el estaba sonriendo divertido pero sonrojado- ¿tendrán hambre o curiosidad?_

 _-Puedo apostar que son ambas –retire mi mano derecha de sus manos y la coloque sobre su mejilla- ¿mañana me contaras él porque me estabas viendo?_

 _-Sera un placer, ahora que es donde está tu casa, podre venir por ti mañana –mantuvo esa encantadora sonrisa en sus labios- aunque presiento que tus espías me van a interrogar sin razón alguna._

 _-Sera mejor que les demos algo que preguntar mañana –no lo deje contestar, mis labios ya se encontraban contra los suyos._

 _Solo tardo breves segundo para corresponder al beso, un suave y leve rose fue nuestro goce en esos escasos minutos, al momento de alejarme de él lo vi desconcertado, simplemente reí y bese su mejilla._

 _-Nos vemos mañana, Tsubasa –sin dejarlo contestar me adentre en mi casa._

 _No faltaba ser un genio para saber que Tsubasa está con una sonrisa tonta como yo en esos momentos, ese beso, aunque corto, fue electrizante, al punto de querer lanzarme sobre él para proclamar esos labios de nueva cuenta._

 _Ni me importo las miradas expectantes de Kirika y Shirabe que esperaban respuestas, o la inquisidora de mi madre al ver mi sonrisa. Simplemente les conteste "ya tengo donde tomar el café el último sábado de cada mes"_

* * *

-Recapitulando… ¿me soñaste como un hombre porque…?

-No lo sé Tsubasa, tal vez me cayo de peso la comida…

-Ya veo…

Aquella plática era sostenida por dos de las mejores cantantes de Japón, Kazanari Tsubasa y María Cadenzavna Eve. Ambas mujeres se encontraban descansando en su cómodo sofá mientras veían el noticiero matutino.

No estaba en los planes de la Cadenzavna contarle a su pareja su extraño sueño, no le parecía relevante, pero la curiosidad la carcomía, quería saber como la menor tomaría su raro sueño.

-¿Estas molesta? –indago la pelirrosa algo inquieta. Había notado a su pareja un poco tensa desde que comenzó a narrarle aquel sueño.

-No estoy molesta…solo contrariada –hablo con falsa calma. Algo le preocupaba y era evidente.

-¿Contrariada? Eso es lo mismo, Tsubasa –la llamo, pues la menor había desviado la mirada sin vergüenza- mírame Tsubasa, dime que está pasando.

Con un suspiro se giro a verla con una mirada seria- Me preocupa que sueñes eso…

-¿Por? Solo es un sueño, solo eso –hablo con la mayor calma del mundo. La mirada de la Kazanari la ponía nerviosa, pero no reflejaría esas emociones en esos momentos.

-Dicen que los sueños solo son la puerta para el deseo más profundo –bajo la cabeza- yo…bueno…

-Tsubasa…

-¿Te hubiera gustado que yo hubiera nacido hombre? –la vio con una triste mirada.

A la mayor le conmovió aquella mirada, tanto que empezaba a sentir como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, no la gustaba verla así, ni cuando eran "enemigas" le gustaba causarle esa mirada- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tsubasa, yo te amo como la luna a la tierra –en un gentil gesto le acaricio la mejilla.

-Pero tú sueño…

-Solo es eso, un sueño. Amo que seas mujer, amo todo de ti ¿lo entiendes? –en su voz no había mas que sinceridad.

-Yo…este…-las mejillas de la menor le comenzaron a arder, no le era habitual escuchar a Maria decir tal declaración. La siempre calculadora y algo tsundere Maria Cadenzavna Eve era más conocida por ser directa en lo que respectaba a las injusticias o la verdad, pero si se trataba de sus sentimientos era más tonta que la propia Tsubasa, por eso verla tan cariñosa ponía muy confundida a la Kazanari.

-Iré a preparar algo de café para terminar de ver el noticiero, vuelvo pronto –con un coqueto guiño se alejo de la menor para preparar lo prometido.

Los ojos índigo de Tsubasa la siguieron hasta la cocina, se sentía afortunada por tenerla en su vida, pero lo que no le cuadraba era ¿Por qué Maria había soñado eso? Rio por debajo y se puso a ver el noticiero, ni ella se imaginaria a Maria como chico… ¿o si?

 _ **Bien, sé que es un poco extraño el genderbender en este anime pero…bueno, me dieron muchas ganas de escribir un genderbender de este anime, mas con Tsubasa de chico n_nU**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_


	2. Cita a ciegas

_**Senki Zesshou Symphogear no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

 _-¡Yukine, un NO es un NO! –grito fúrica la joven de ojos índigos a la menor._

 _-Lo siento senpai, ya está todo hecho, solo falta que veas a los prospectos para la cita –hablo con tranquilidad la albina mientras se sentaba con la laptop en el sofá._

 _-¡Por Dios! ¿No se supone que deberías hacerle caso a tu superior? –suspiro molesta y se sentó al lado de la menor._

 _-¿Y eso porque? Agradece que te diga senpai, porque si no te diría idiota al igual que la idiota –la menor la vio con una mirada seria._

 _-Vaya tu pleonasmo –puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió a suspirar- ¿Cuándo fue que te di el poder de manejar MI vida?_

 _-Desde el momento en el que vives en MI departamento –contesto con una sonrisa de victoria al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor- solo vas a ver prospectos de cita, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No te estoy obligando a salir con ninguno._

 _-El problema no es ese, el problema es que yo no quiero salir con ninguno de ellos, no me interesa salir con nadie que no conozco._

 _-Aprende a conocer personas nuevas, eres una amargada que se va a quedar soltera toda su vida._

 _-¿No te mordiste la lengua? –Ahora era Tsubasa la que sonreirá con victoria al ver la cara resignada de la menor- ¿estas consiente que no puedes obligarme a hacerlo, verdad?_

 _-¿Tengo yo que recordarte que me debes un favor por salvarte de tu última cita? –reto con la mirada Chris._

 _-Una cita que donde TU me obligaste a ir –termino la peliazul con una mirada fulminante._

 _-Son solo detalles insignificantes –dijo sin darle importancia a la mirada de su senpai- mejor resígnate, igual lo vas a hacer tarde o temprano._

 _-Yukine…_

 _-Lo tomare por un si –sin más coloco la laptop en un ángulo donde ambas pudieran ver la pantalla._

 _Nombre: Supersexyboy36_

 _Descripción: alto, muy musculoso, cabello rubio, ojos negros y moreno._

 _Edad: 24_

 _Nacionalidad: japonés:_

 _Actividades favoritas: Me gusta estar en la playa, con una hermosa chica y besarla_

 _Profundamente para que después pase…algo más._

 _Frase favorita: Vientos huracanados del norte y del sur con tendencias a la baja._

 _-¿Enserio Yukine? –Hablo molesta la mayor- ¿Qué clase de idiota pone eso en su perfil?_

 _-No te preocupes por él, ahora buscaremos otro –pico un botón de la laptop y se abrió el perfil de otro._

 _Nombre: mrhappyman_

 _Descripción: Bajito, cabello negro y ojos cafés._

 _Edad: 18_

 _Nacionalidad: japonés._

 _Actividades favoritas: Leer libros, estudias calculo vectorial y química cuántica._

 _Frase favorita: ¿Por qué las mujeres no son como una derivada? Con una simple formula tienes la respuesta a su peticiones._

 _-Este pobre es un espanta mujeres en todo el sentido de la palabra –negó la albina mientras cambiaba de pagina._

 _-Yo pienso que fue lindo en su descripción, solo le falto enfocarla mas –admitió la mayor._

 _-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, que eres capaz de salir con ese chico por lastima –reclamo Chris._

 _-Yo solo decía, no me regañes –con una leve risa se enfoco en ver el próximo perfil._

 _Nombre: BIBIBI_

 _Descripción: Alto, cabello verde y ojos azules._

 _Edad: 23_

 _Nacionalidad: japonés_

 _Actividades favoritas: Disfruto la buena poesía y las buenas artes._

 _-Bueno, tiene un punto a favor que los otros no –dijo Tsubasa al leer el perfil._

 _Frase favorita: Quisiera ser hambre, para darte tres veces por día._

 _-Sabia que este no podía ser perfecto, cámbialo Yukine- ordeno la mayor._

 _-Sera un placer, senpai –con gusto cambio la pagina._

 _Nombre: Airgetlám_

 _Descripción: Cabello color coral, ojos cian y alto._

 _Edad: 21_

 _Nacionalidad: Ingles._

 _Actividades favoritas: Cantar y leer._

 _Frase favorita: "Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras" –William Shakespeare._

- _Al menos este si puso la cita de su frase, ¿le cambio o…? –la menor no termino de pregunto porque al momento de ver a su senpai había quedado sorprendida._

 _Era bien conocido por los que conocían a Kazanari Tsubasa, que ella no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ni menos mostraba sus emociones con personas que no conocía, pero en ese momento la joven de cabellos azules se encontraba embobada viendo la foto de aquel joven de cabello coral._

 _La pregunta de la radicaba en ¿Qué era lo que la estaba hipnotizando? ¿Sus ojos cian? ¿Su madura cara? ¿O esa extraña aura que solo los extranjeros poseían? Eso aun no lo sabía, lo único que podía decir es que no podía dejar de verlo por más que quisiera, sus ojos no se apartaban de la pantalla._

 _-¡Senpai! –grito la albina en un milésimo intento de hacer que la peliazul le respondiera._

 _-¿Qué…? –Recién salida de su trance la vio algo confundida- ¿Qué necesitas, Yukine?_

 _-Necesito que te pongas la ropa más hermosa y sensual que tienes –con una sonrisa traviesa cerro la portátil y se levanto- ya tienes una cita con él y tengo menos de 5 horas para ponerte muy, pero muy sexy._

 _-¿Disculpa…que? –ahora aparte de confundida estaba perdida._

 _-No te quieras hacer la idiota, te vi la cara, te quedaste viendo a ese chico por ¡10 minutos! Así que como tu mejor amiga te hice una cita con él a las cinco de la tarde –hablo con simpleza mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la mayor._

 _-¡Yukine! –grito molesta al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?_

 _-¿Y por qué no? –dijo con simple inocencia cuando Tsubasa estaba junto con ella en la habitación- te gusto y no puedes negarlo._

 _-Este yo…-la peliazul se sonrojo levemente._

 _Hasta ella debía admitir que se había quedado hipnotizada por aquel chico._

 _-Mejor deja de quejarte y pongámonos a trabajar –dejo la portátil en la cama de la mayor y comenzó a sacar la ropa del closet- por todo lo que es bueno y sano para la salud, ¿Cómo puedes encontrar ropa en este desastre naval?_

 _-No es mi culpa que no sepas mi sistema de organización –bufo y se coloco encima de su cama- me pregunto porque te sigo haciendo caso, siempre me metes en problemas._

 _-Te equivocas Senpai, esa es la idiota, ella si nos mete en problemas siempre- afirmo mientras la ropa continuaba volando en la habitación._

 _-Yukine, tu vas a limpiar la habitación, ¡mira que desastre estás haciendo!_

 _-Si, si, como digas, ahora mejor cállate y pruébate esto –con una aburrida mirada le extendió un conjunto que constaba de unos jeans y una blusa con adornos._

 _-Enseguida voy, mamá –se burlo y tomo el atuendo. Debía admitirlo, su amiga podía llegar a ser muy cambiante en su actitud, pero le gustaba que se preocupara por ella de esa manera._

 _-Pero mira como me rio de tus estúpidos chistes –puso los ojos en blanco mientras la mayor se retiraba al cuarto de baño de su habitación._

 _No era una exageración decir que duraron más de tres horas vistiendo a Tsubasa, la Kazanari difícilmente tenía un conjunto decente para una cita, Chris no sabía si su senpai simplemente tenía mal gusto para la ropa o solamente carecía de ganas de comprar ropa nueva. Escogerle un conjunto difícil fue peor que una guerra, mientras la albina optaba por el único vestido azul marino de la mayor, la aludida gritaba que no y se mantenía fuerte en su decisión de usar pantalones ¿Qué tal si el tipo era un pervertido y debía noquearlo para huir? Con un simple vestido y tacones no podría ni saltar._

 _Después de mucho elegir y discutir, optaron por un pantalón blanco y una blusa azul. Algo simple, pero fue lo único que pudieron encontrar que "concordaba" con el gusto de ambas._

 _-Bien Senpai, es hora de que te vayas –hablo la menor cansada, discutir con su superior la tenia muerta- no logre ponerte sexy como yo esperaba, pero al menos estas decente._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Ya casi es hora? –hablo confundida._

 _-Si, fueron como tres horas buscando ropa y otra hora para que te dieras un baño y arreglarte. Para ser una "mujer japonesa tradicional" eres complicada._

 _-No es culpa mía que te guste criticar mi estilo de ropa, Yukine –la mayor suspiro y se encamino a la puerta en compañía de la menor- tengo una sola pregunta para ti._

 _-Hazla._

 _-¿Cómo fue que ese chico te contesto tan rápido? Apenas lo vimos hoy en la pagina y te contesto muy rápido –pregunto curiosa, pero la sonrisa traviesa de la menor no le daba buena espina- Yukine, ¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Creo que deberías de leer tu perfil antes de la cita –rio sutilmente y empujo a la peliazul afuera del apartamento- ¡suerte en tu cita, senpai!_

 _-¡Yukine…! –Sus intentos de reclamarle fueron cesados por la puerta que fue cerrada a unos milímetros de su nariz- Me las pagara cuando regrese…_

 _Con un suspiro partió a su cita que si no le fallaba la memoria, era en el parque de la ciudad y si era más especifica, en el gran árbol del parque._

 _-En el parque de la ciudad-_

 _-A ver, ¿Qué puso Yukine en mi perfil? –se pregunto mientras tomaba su celular y revisaba su perfil debajo de la sombra de ese gran árbol._

 _Nombre: Ame no Habakiri_

 _Descripción: Cabello azul y ojos índigo._

 _Edad: 19 años._

 _Nacionalidad: japonesa._

 _Actividades favoritas: Cantar y leer._

 _Frase favorita: Ruge a través de los altos cielos, reuniendo las oscilantes emociones porque el tono de la verdad está aquí…_

 _-Esa maldita de Yukine, ¿Cómo osa poner una de mis frases en este tipo de cosas? –se pregunto molesta- principalmente… ¿Cómo obtuvo esa frase si la tenía en mi cuaderno? …¡Tachibana, de seguro fue cuando entro a mi habitación! ¡Me las pagara cuando la vea! –se lo prometió a si misma, si, definitivamente Tachibana Hibike no sobreviviría a la ira del demonio azul._

 _-Eh, disculpa –una clara voz masculina la hizo girar rápidamente para ver de dónde provenía esa voz y contesto con una mirada completamente molesta- ¿tu eres Ame no Habakiri? –pregunto aquel joven sin miedo ante la mirada del demonio azul._

 _¡Que la tierra se trague a Tsubasa de una vez! ¡Kazanari Tsubasa debía llevarse el premio por la mejor primera impresión del mundo!_

 _Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento era quedar con cara de estúpida por ver a su unica cita en… ¡meses! Definitivamente Kazanari Tsubasa era malísima para las primeras impresiones, pero al punto de casi fulminar con la mirada a una persona que apenas si conocía._

 _-Yo…este…-tuvo que usar todo su poder de serenidad para quitarse las ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar como una pequeña niña asustada- S-si, esa soy yo._

 _-¿Llegue en mal momento? –pregunto el joven pelirosa. La reacción de la chica la tenía un poco desconcertado._

 _-No es solo…solo…-giro a todos los lados posibles para buscar una solución, pero no encontró ninguna._

 _-No tienes porque decírmelo si no lo deseas, lo entiendo –añadió el con una media sonrisa._

 _-Está bien…-ahora ella era la desconcertada por aquella sonrisa -Creo que empezamos mal, ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, un poco, en realidad…soy nuevo en estas cosas._

 _-Lo mismo podría decir yo, nunca he hecho esto…_

 _-Entonces ya tenemos algo en común, eso es bueno –sonrió un poco mas- ¿quieres empezar? –sugirió con completa seguridad._

 _-Claro, será un placer –ella lo acompaño en su sonrisa y ambos comenzaron a caminar en el parque en lo que se les ocurría que hacer._

 _Ninguno de los dos había comenzado ninguna conversación, era un silencio cómodo a decir verdad, aquel silencio fue roto por el sonido del teléfono del joven._

 _-¿Me disculpas? Debo contestar –le pregunto cortésmente mientras sostenía el celular en su mano derecha._

 _-No hay problema, te espero aquí –le contesto con la misma cortesía._

 _El joven asintió y se alejo de su lado mientras ella se sentaba en una banca para contestar los mensajes que no dejaban de llegar desde que salió de su casa._

 _ **Tri-Burst**_

 _ **Grupo de chat.**_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _hey! Como están? Que hay de nuevo?_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Nada en especial idiota, hace unos minutos senpai se fue a una cita._

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _una cita? O_O Porque nadie me conto sobre eso!? Exijo los detalles!_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Solo es una cita en línea, se puso de acuerdo con el chico y creo que ahora deben estar paseando en el parque._

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Ah! Porque yo nunca me entero de estas cosas!? Ustedes son muy injustas! -n-_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Cálmate idiota, cuando llegue te mando un mensaje para que te enteres de cómo estuvo su cita._

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Gracias Chris-chan! Eres la mejor de las mejores! Prepara el café, yo llevare un pastel para que Tsubasa-san nos cuente los detalles ewe_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Dejen de formular cosas en mi contra -_-, no les dire ¡nada!_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _no seas mala Tsubasa-saaaaan nos debes muchas explicaciones!_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _¡Yo no les debo nada!_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _No te hagas del rogar senpai, nos terminaras diciendo al final del día._

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Si como no…_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Espérame un momento…¿estas con el celular en media cita? ¿Ya lo espantaste tan rápido?_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _¡claro que no, el está hablando por teléfono!_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _ten cuidado Tsubasa-san! Miku me comento que cuando los hombres se aburren llaman por teléfono para irse!_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _no seas dramática…_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _nunca concuerdo con la idiota, pero tiene razón, no ha pasado ni media hora desde que empezó su cita y ya está hablando por teléfono. Creo que eres muy aburrida senpai~_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Dinos como esta, me refiero a su pose o sus gesto, te diremos si esta aburrido o no_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Ni que fueras una experta en eso Tachibana._

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Deja de quejarte y dinos como esta, aparte de bien bueno porque vi la foto._

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Ustedes dos son un par chismosas de barrio…pero sé que no me van a dejar de molestar si no les digo…_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Tienes razón n_n_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Bien…yo lo veo relajado, ¿esta sonriendo? Tiene una linda sonrisa…¡esta sonrojado! ¿Por qué abra sido? Ahora volvió a sonreír pero de una manera…no se describirla._

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Chris-chan, piensas lo mismo que yo? ewe_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Claro que si, ¡a senpai le gusta!_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Cuéntanos más Tsubasa-san~, es más! Manda una foto, que quiero verlo!_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _¡No les voy a mandar nada!_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Faltaba más, yo tengo las fotos de su perfil, deja las envió._

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Gracias, Chris-chan!_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Dios, como son fastidiosas._

 **Tachibana:** _¿Cómo va vestido? Ordeno que me lo describas!_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Trae una camisa polo color menta y unos jeans…_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _¡Encontré las fotos! ¡Hay te las mando!_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _Mándalas, mándalas!_

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _¡Yukine, te prohíbo mandar esas fotos!_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Lo siento, senpai~ ya se están enviando._

 _ **Kazanari:**_ _Con ustedes no se puede…esperen…termino de llamar y ahora me está viendo, vuelvo después._

 _ **Yukine:**_ _¡Suerte, senpai! ¡que no te coma el lobo!_

 _ **Tachibana:**_ _que no la coma el lobo? Como es eso? O.O_

 _ **Yukine:**_ _Por dios…si que eres idiota…_

 _Antes de seguir inundada en la discusión de aquellas dos jóvenes, Tsubasa guardo su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón y vio como el joven se acercaba con una media sonrisa._

 _-Lamento si tarde, pero Serena no dejaba de hablar –se disculpo con aquella media sonrisa que empezaba a gustarle a la peliazul._

 _-¿Serena? –pregunto sin querer, lo que le estaban diciendo sus amigas bien podría ser cierto, el bien se podría haber aburrido y solo buscaba una excusa para irse._

 _-Es mi hermana menor, solo pregunto si estaba bien –contesto el joven a las preguntas interiores de Tsubasa- no pongas esa cara, no me has aburrido ni nada por el estilo como para irme._

 _-¿Cómo…?_

 _-Eres muy expresiva, vi tu cara de asustada cuando mencionaste el nombre de Serena –dicho eso se sentó al lado de la joven para ver su cara de asombrada- de nuevo, tranquila, no pasa nada._

 _-Eres…la primera persona que me dice eso, la mayoría de las personas me dice que soy poco expresiva- intento defender el poco orgullo que le quedaba._

 _-Creo que rompí una de tus defensas –menciono con una calmada mirada._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-¿Te parece si voy a comprar algo para tomar? Hace bastante calor –dijo él mientras colocaba su mano arriba de sus ojos._

 _-Supongo que está bien…-dijo extrañada._

 _-¿Agua?_

 _-Por favor._

 _-Vuelvo rápido -dijo y se fue a la fuente de sodas cerca de allí._

 _-¿Sera que si se aburrió? -se preguntó a si misma- No hemos conversado mucho y cuando podemos se va por algo de tomar..._

 _-No pienses eso, en verdad le agradas._

 _-Solo que no sabe como actuar dess._

 _Aquellas voces les pertenecían a una joven rubia de preciosos ojos verdes y a su acompañante pelinegra con serios ojos sonrosados, aunque ambas chicas portaban unas gafas aun así se podría distinguir el color de sus ojos respectivamente. Tsubasa las vio confundida ¿quienes eran ellas y porque estaban ahí?_

 _-Tú eres Kazanari Tsubasa, ¿verdad? -preguntó la pelinegra con una seriedad de hielo- alias_ Ame no Habakiri.

 _-Si, ¿como es que saben mi nombre? -inquirió la peliazul desconfiada de aquellas dos chicas._

 _-Investigamos todo de ti dess, teníamos que cuidar los intereses de nuestro hermano mayor -sonrió la ojiverde con cierta aura de seguridad._

 _-¿Hermano mayor? ¿Quien?_

 _-¡El chico que casi te devoradas con la mirada dess! -grito la rubia- ¡El es nuestro hermano mayor!_

 _-Yo no me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada…-murmuro la ojiazul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-¡Claro que si, dess! ¡no creas que no te vimos sonreír cuando él se sonrojo!_

 _-También le estabas viendo la espalda cuando se dio la vuelta, no puedes mentirnos –hablo la pelinegra._

 _-Tienes suerte de que él no se diera cuenta, es bastante distraído nuestro hermano mayor, ¿Verdad, Shirabe?_

 _-¿Se refieren a_ _Airgetlám_ _? -tsubasa ladeó la cabeza no sabiendo como sentirse, si confundida o avergonzada por las palabras de esas dos chicas.._

 _-¿Así es como se puso? No puedo creer que usara ese nombre...-murmuro Shirabe._

 _-¿Que tiene de malo?_

 _Cada vez que hablaban esas dos le generaban muchas preguntas a la Kazanari._

 _-Nada en realidad dess, solo que nuestro hermano mayor no suele usarlo -frunció el ceño y movió las cejas- ¡hey! ¡ya me sale mover las cejas!_

 _-Kiri-chan, no estamos aquí para que demuestres tus habilidades con las cejas -dijo la más baja de aquel dueto._

 _-Es cierto, estamos aquí por ti -le sonrió abiertamente a Tsubasa._

 _-¿Por mi?_

 _-Si dess, te venimos a decir que lo cuides mucho._

 _-Es un chico serio y no sabe expresarse bien, pero no creas que esta aburrido, es la primera cita que tiene en años, no sabe como actuar -añadió la pelinegra con una simple sonrisa- si se fue es porque está pensando que hacer o que decir._

 _-O le llamo a Serena-neechan para pedirle un consejo dess._

 _-Es lindo cuando es tan tímido, ¿verdad? -inquirió Shirabe a la mayor con su serena mirada- podría apostar que se fue porque pensó que su comentario había sido de mal gusto, ¿te molestaste por lo que dijo?_

 _-Este yo...-los tonos en las mejillas de la ojiazul florecieron- no en realidad…_

 _-Ustedes dos...-la ronca voz del pelirosa hizo estremecer a las menores- ¿porque están aquí?_

 _-Este nosotras...-Kirika junto con Shirabe se voltearon para verlo_

 _-Este..etto...-la siempre calmada Shirabe se encontraba tartamudeando._

 _-Me siguieron, ¿verdad? -la mirada del chico no era dura y severa, más bien era paternal, reflejaba reproche sobre las menores._

 _-A-algo así es que...¡Pasamos de casualidad! -la ojiverde dijo en su defensa y la de su acompañante._

 _-¿Y por eso venían con sus lentes espías? -al momento en el lo mencionó, ambas chicas se retiraron los lentes- díganme la verdad, ustedes no usan esos lentes para "salir a caminar"._

 _-S-solo queríamos ver como te estaba llenado en tu cita -logro articular la pelinegra._

 _-¡Exacto dess! Dejaste a tu cita sola ¿¡como se te ocurre!? -ante el reclamo de la rubia, el pelirrosa se sonrojo._

 _-Yo..._

 _-Ella piensa que te estás aburriendo, hazte responsable de tus actos y dale una buena cita a esta chica -y así Shirabe le reclamó a su hermano mayor._

 _-¿En serio piensas eso? -el vio a Tsubasa que solo asintió levemente- Entiendo...es culpa mía, aceptaré mi responsabilidad._

 _-¡Esa es la actitud dess! ¿Ves que fue buena idea venir contigo? -con una sonrisa se coloco al lado del chico._

 _-Shirabe...Kirika..._

 _Esa sonrisa, otro gesto que Tsubasa guardaría del chico, no era como la sonrisa que él había hecho hace rato en el teléfono, era una mas paternal, el parecía orgulloso de aquellas dos y agradecía su preocupación._

 _-¿Les parece si van a la casa y cuando llegue les hago algo de cenar? -les sugirió y las chicas asintieron enérgicamente- tendrán que irse, tengo que hacerme responsable por mi descortesía._

 _\- ¡Nosotras no estamos aquí! -se volvió a colocar sus lentes- ¡Corre que te alcanza dess!_

 _-¡Kiri-chan, me lastimas! -grito la ojirosa siendo arrastrada por la rubia._

 _-¡Tu calla y corre dess!_

 _Y así, ambas chicas corrieron, salieron del campo de visión de la "pareja"._

 _-Esas dos...no sé que haría sin ellas -el chico sonrió y vio a la chica- ¿te molestaron mucho?_

 _-No, me parecieron agradables -con una sonrisa tsubasa se levanto de la banca- me parece tierno que se preocupen por ti._

 _-A mi igual, no se que haría sin ellas en mi vida -sonrió levemente- desde que mamá las adopto hace años, mis días son cada vez mas entretenidos._

 _-Te comprendo, igual tengo a dos personitas que hacen mis días entretenidos -río al recordar a sus dos pocas amigas- aunque a veces me fastidian, pero en el fondo las quiero._

 _-Son de esas personas indispensables en la vida- dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa._

 _-Que sin ellas nuestros días serian abrumadores –añadió Tsubasa correspondiendo aquella sonrisa._

 _-Me alegra que pensemos lo mismo –el joven le extendió una botella de agua- lamento que malinterpretas mis acciones, ¿tomas esta agua como señal de disculpa?_

 _-Por mi esta bien –tomo el agua y vio un poco el cielo- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Si te soy sincera, no soy buena en esto de las citas._

 _-Somos dos, eres la primera cita que tengo en años –el suspiro y la vio con una ladina sonrisa- ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones? Serena dijo que es un buen lugar para iniciar una cita._

 _La peliazul rio levemente dejando al chico un poco confundido- es cierto, ¿le marcaste a tu hermana para preguntarle donde sería nuestra?_

 _-¡N-No te rías! –las mejillas del joven estaban sonrojadas por aquel comentario- E-es lo más normal del mundo, Serena es muy buena en esto de las citas…_

 _-¿Y no te preocupa que tu hermana sea una "experta"? –la cara del chico cambio completamente a una desconcertada y después a una entre molesta y asombrada._

 _-¡No había pensado en eso! –grito sorprendiendo a Tsubasa- ¿¡Con quien salió Serena para ser una experta!? ¿¡De que me perdí todos estos años que estuve fuera del país!?_

 _La presente histeria del joven no hacía más que causarle risa a la Kazanari, en otros días o con cualquier persona, trataría de calmarla o simplemente se alejaría, pero en el era un tema completamente diferente. Saltaba, hacia berrinche como un niño chiquito, le causaba risa lo extraño que podía a llegar a ser e incluso algunas personas en el parque los veían de manera extraña, pero eso no parecía importar, aun así Tsubasa se reía como una loca mientras_ _Airgetlám no dejaba de formular incoherencias sobre su hermana y un extraño amigo de cabello anaranjado rojizo que una vez la visito en la casa._

 _-¡Mi pobre hermanita! ¿¡Con quien salió y porque yo no me di cuenta!?_

 _-Bueno bueno –logro articular la peliazul mientras retiraba una lágrima causada por su ataque de risa- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?_

 _-¡Tiene 16 años! ¡no está en edad de salir con NADIE! –volvió a gritas histérico y paranoico._

 _-Hey, no es tan malo –la ojiazul tomo las manos del chico haciendo que la viera directamente- No ha de ser nada malo, por como hablas de tu hermana, parece una señorita hecha y derecha._

 _-Pero…si ese chico…_

 _-Tranquilo, no creo que ella haga algo malo –y así fue como la calmada sonrisa de Tsubasa hizo sonrojar al mayor._

 _-E-entiendo…¡V-vamos al parque! –tomo la mano derecha de la menor y la llevo al parque de diversiones._

 _-"Nota personal: preguntarle a Kanade el nombre de la persona que visita todos los sábados…no sé porque pienso que es Serena-san" –pensó para si misma mientras era guiada por el joven._

 _-En el parque de diversiones-_

 _-¡Wow!_

 _Fue lo único que pudo decir la menor al ver el inmenso parque de diversiones._

 _-Impresionante, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico- Serena dijo que le habían hecho una remodelación y por eso se veía así de espectacular._

 _-Es impresionante. A decir verdad, nunca he venido a este parque. –confeso sin darse cuenta._

 _-¿Enserio? –el la vio y ella solo asintió- entiendo…en ese caso –afirmo el agarre de su mano contra la de ella- ambos descubriremos las maravillas de este parque –mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación con aquella ladina sonrisa._

 _Sin más, ambos realizaron un tour por el parque de diversiones. Su plática parecía de lo más cotidiana, pero contenía más de lo que pensaban. Ambos, inconscientemente querían descubrirse, saber hasta el más simple detalle de cada uno._

 _-Entonces, llego esta chica…¿Tachibana Hibiki? –su pregunta fue contestada con un "si"- ¿te abrazo tan fuerte que caíste la reja de los changos junto a ella?_

 _-Si, la peor parte fue que Tachibana se puso a jugar con los changos…-suspiro con pesadez al recordar uno de los tantos días donde Hibiki la metía en problemas- al final nos sacaron de ahí, pero Tachibana se hizo tan amiga de los changos que cada vez que vamos al zoológico les lleva plátanos…_

 _-Que sospechoso…-el joven entrecerró los ojos y después sonrió divertido- y yo pese que Kirika estaba loca._

 _-¿Disculpa? Señor que se le aventó al chico de los almuerzos porque tenía hambre- reclamo en burla con una sonrisa graciosa._

 _-Bueno, diez horas en un vuelo internacional…comiendo puros cacahuates, ¿me entiendes? –sonrió con algo de soberbia._

 _-Claro que te entiendo, pero yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme algo de almorzar si tengo hambre –Tsubasa le contesto con la misma soberbia del joven._

 _-Pero no eres capaz de limpiar tu cuarto –respondió con burla y triunfo._

 _-¿Por qué tenía que contarte eso? –agacho la cabeza derrotada._

 _-No lo sé, solo a ti se te ocurre contar algo así –el joven rio levemente- aunque te lo agradezco, fue bastante interesante saber eso de ti, no lo imaginaba._

 _-Pero mira como me río Ja-Ja -ironizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _-Vamos, no te pongas así, fue divertido._

 _-No lo fue..._

 _-¡Cadenzavna-san! –grito una joven que se detuvo enfrente de la pareja- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

 _-Todo bien –contesto a secas sin importarle la opinión de la chica castaña._

 _Esa actitud desconcertó a Tsubasa, hace unos segundos se estaban riendo y ahora el actuaba como la persona más fría del mundo._

 _-¿Tienes una cita? –la chica sonrió al ver a Tsubasa- un placer en conocerte, me llamo Marine, soy compañera de Cadenzavna-san en la universidad._

 _-El placer mío –la peliazul le contesto con cortesía, pero ciertamente se sentía desconcertada por la chica. Le recordaba a Hibiki en cierta manera._

 _-_ _Faure, estamos algo ocupados, ¿te importa? –hablo el joven fastidiado._

 _-¡No hay problema! ¡Nos vemos en la escuela Cadenzavna-san! Fue un placer conocerte acompañante o novia de Cadenzavna-san –Marine le sonrió a Tsubasa y se fue con una linda sonrisa._

 _-Eso fue…_

 _-Fue extraño, lo sé. Es una buena chica, solo que es demasiado empalagosa para mí gusto ¿a ella que le importa si estoy en una cita o no? –bufo algo molesto._

 _-No tienes que enojarte, solo fue gentil contigo._

 _-No estoy molesto es solo que…-suspiro profundamente- mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece bien?_

 _-Está bien…-decidió mejor no preguntarle, sus razones tendría él para no querer tocar el tema- ¿Qué mas hacemos?_

 _-¿Quieres ir a algún juego como ofrenda de paz? Tu di el juego y vamos –ofreció con una genuina sonrisa, su actitud era completamente diferente a la de hace rato._

 _-A ver...-vio a su alrededor y sonrió al ver un juego en especifico- quiero ese -con una gran sonrisa señalo un juego con pistolas de agua._

 _-¿Pistolas de agua? -arqueo la ceja con duda._

 _-Si, ese quiero, al menos que tengas miedo de perder -le dijo con una mirada retadora._

 _-Tsk, te enseñare quien perderá. Esa serás tú._

 _Ambos se acercaron a dicho juego y con una sonrisa socarrona, el joven pago el juego de ambos, les otorgaron sus "armas"._

 _Lo que para Tsubasa fue fácil, para el mayor fue completamente lo contrario, lo lograba dispararle a ningún pato que cruzaba en fila. En cambio la Kazanari manejaba con suma facilidad esa pistola de agua, le daba a cualquier pato que se cruzaba, no fallaba ni una vez. En su mente, la Kazanari le agradecía a Chris por llevarla a su práctica de tiro._

 _Después de que el encargado del juego le diera el peluche más grande que tenia, los jóvenes caminaron sin rumbo fijo por el parque._

 _-¿Porque yo tengo que cargar TU peluche? -reprochó infantilmente el pelirrosa._

 _-Porque me reclamaste por hacer "trampa", ese es tu castigo -dijo Tsubasa con una divertida sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su botella de agua que seguía sin acabar._

 _-Aprovechada…-murmuro por debajo- bien dicen que las apariencias engañan…_

 _-¿Dijiste algo? –la sonrisa de la Kazanari de verdad que daba miedo, y era más con esa amenazante botella de agua que dudaba en lanzarla contra el chico._

 _-¡N-nada, no dije nada! –que coste que él no era un chico temeroso, solo que hasta el más valiente le tenía miedo a la aterradora cara de Kazanari Tsubasa._

 _-¿Miedito? –la peliazul amplió su malvada sonrisa._

 _-C-claro que no…_

 _-¿Entonces porque retrocedes?_

 _-P-Porque…_

 _-Creo que a alguien le va a tocar un baño por mentiroso…-por cada paso de Tsubasa, el retrocedía otro._

 _-No serias capaz…-dijo mientras se iba alejando. Más vale prevenir que lamentar._

 _-Créeme, soy muy capaz –amplio su sonrisa cuando el chico salió corriendo dejando solo una nube de polvo tras el- ¡oye, vuelve aquí! –con una sonrisa, decidió perseguirlo, no porque en realidad quisiera mojarlo, si no porque le gustaba los gestos que hacia el chico._

 _Así comenzó la persecución más divertida que ambos habían experimentado en sus jóvenes vidas. Tsubasa no dejaba de perseguirlo y él no se dejaba alcanzar, su vida dependía de la distancia que mantenía sobre ella._

 _Su persecución termino en la rueda de la fortuna, donde el joven pensó estar a salvo de la Kazanari, pero algo que no le habían dicho, es que Kazanari Tsubasa era reconocida por ser una excelente deportista desde la cuna. Así que, cuando el pelirrosa llego al vagón de la rueda de la fortuna, su alivio le duro poco cuando sintió un liquido escurrirse por su cabello._

 _-¿No te dije que te alcanzaría? –sonrió victoriosa la peliazul mientras se colocaba enfrente del chico._

 _-Debo admitirlo, me sorprendiste…-paso su mano sobre su húmedo cabello- pero no había necesidad de mojarme._

 _-Lo sé, pero es culpa tuya por no admitir tus culpas –dijo aun con esa aura de victoria._

 _-Definitivamente esta espada no es para nada femenina…-murmuro mientras con su pañuelo se secaba un poco del agua._

 _-¿E-eh? –las mejillas de la Kazanari estaban que ardían por ese "apodo"_

 _-¿Tiene algo de malo? –el sonrió divertido al ver ese sonrojo._

 _\- N-no se supone que las espadas sean femeninas…_

 _-Eso lo sé, es por eso que no lo eres- dijo con honestidad- pero eso me gusta de ti._

 _-Y de nuevo…¿¡E-eh!? –ahora sus mejillas estaban que explotaban de lo rojas que estaban._

 _-Eres una persona interesante, fuerte de carácter, con ideales fijos, eres fiel a tus seres queridos –hizo una leve pausa para ver a la joven que seguía anonadada- no te dejas intimidar y eres independiente. Pero tienes unas cuantas mascaras que no logro descifrar aun._

 _-Eso podría decirlo yo de ti, tienes demasiadas mascaras si soy sincera –ahora el confundido y atónito era el joven que con cada palabra de Tsubasa se sentía extraño-…siento que he descubierto algo de esas mascaras…_

 _-Y…¿Qué has descubierto?_

 _-Que sonríes orgulloso cuando viste a esas dos chicas, tienes un aura cariñosa cuando hablas de tu hermana y de tu mamá. Pero cuando se acerco esa chica cambiaste la máscara a una fría y sin interés…_

 _-Esa chica solo es una conocida…nadie importe- dijo con desdén._

 _-¿Ves? Te pones una máscara incluso cuando hablas de algo o alguien –la ojiazul sonrió ladinamente- Quiero, descubrir cada una de ellas y arrancarlas de una en una hasta que encuentre al verdadero tu…_

 _-Eres sorprendente –el joven sonrió levemente- incluso pudiste ver eso en nuestro primer encuentro. Eres increíble, esas son las cosas que me gustan de ti, Kazanari Tsubasa- confeso con su sonrisa un poco más grande._

 _-¿Q-que? –ahora era ella la atónita y sonrojada- Como…¿sabes mi nombre? –pregunto tenuemente._

 _-Evidentemente, dos lindas espías me dieron tu nombre por mensaje –sonrió con un aire de triunfo- Kazanari Tsubasa –saboreo cada una de las letras de ese nombre- tienes un nombre hermoso, mucho mejor que Ame no Habakiri, ¿Por qué no lo usaste?_

 _-Yukine dijo que tenía que usar un sobrenombre…-murmuro evidentemente apenada- ella lo tomo de la letra de una de mis canciones…_

 _-Tiene buen gusto, pero nada como el original._

 _-A todo esto –Tsubasa lo vio y agarro aire para tomar valor- cual…¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ya conoces el mío, no es justo que no lo sepa, apenas conozco tu apellido…_

 _-Me huele a berrinche de niña –rio levemente- ¿segura que quieres conocerlo?_

 _-Estoy segura._

 _-Si lo estas está bien, Mi nombre es…_

* * *

-Y ahí fue cuando me desperté y no supe su nombre –hablo la peliazul frente a su novia que no dejaba de echar humo por las orejas- Maria, ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Cómo que tengo? ¡sabes bien lo que tengo! –grito molesta la pelirrosa.

-En verdad no lo sé…

-Mira Kazanari, te paso haberme soñado como hombre, a mi me paso lo mismo y te lo paso. ¿¡Pero que con que maldito nombre me hubieras soñado!? ¿¡Mario!? ¡Solo te falto imaginarme con una narizota y un overol verde! –reclamo mientras le aventaba la ropa a la ojiazul pues ambas se encontraban en su cuarto.

-En realidad…ese es Luigi, Mario es el que esta gordo y usa un overol rojo…

-¡Peor aun! ¡Todo es culpa de tus malditos videojuegos! –algo no estaba bien, la sonrisa de la Cadenzavna había cambiado a una maliciosa- si…es culpa de ese maldito videojuego, te envicia y te hace soñar puras estupideces.

-¿Qué? ¿Maria? ¿Adonde vas? –Tsubasa la comenzó a seguir, su novia se dirigía a la sala.

 _Seilien coffin_

-¿Por qué estas cantando? –pregunto confundida la Kazanari.

 _Airgetlám tron_

-¡No Maria, mi consola no!

Y así fue como con la _Rebelión de la Emperatriz_ , la amada consola de Tsubasa fue destruida y tirada a la basura por el _Airgetlám._

Eso nos deja de enseñanza, que si vas a soñar con alguien y cambiarle el nombre, que esa persona no tenga un arma de destrucción mundial que pueda hacerte daño a ti o a tus pertenencias mas amadas.

 _ **Me dije a mi misma ¿Cómo sería Maria de chico? Todo resulto bien, a excepción del nombre… ¿Mario? La verdad no combina mucho con la personalidad de Maria…a si que mejor decidí dejarlo sin nombre n_nU**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
